


Roommates | Minsung

by GoldenBoyBrownie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoyBrownie/pseuds/GoldenBoyBrownie
Summary: Han Jisung is a new transfer student. Lee Minho is the school's notorious bad boy. What happens when they end up as room mates?Now available in Russian! https://ficbook.net/readfic/9094696/23269059#part_content
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103
Collections: SKZISMYULTMINSUNGNATIONRISE





	1. Intro

Jisung ran his hand through his unsightly bed head. He woke up late today, the one day he really needed to be on time. Today was the day that he, Han Jisung, was going to his new school for the first time. So wrapping one hand around the handle of his suitcase, the other still holding his phone, he made his way toward the dorm building.

' _This place is huge as hell'_ Jisung thought to himself as he approached the front door. He glanced back down at his phone to see what floor and room number he had.

"Fourth floor. Room 415" he mumbled to himself before pushing open the front door and making his way to the elevator, hitting the button and being glad when the doors open almost immediately. He stepped into the small metal box and hit the number four button, only just as the doors were about to close a hand poked itself in and a small, pink clad figure slid in, they pressed the 3rd floor button.

"Hello there, you're an unfamiliar face, and judging by the suitcase you must be new here" They hold their hand out, "I'm Jeongin, and I'm the first years class president" this Jeongin was surprisingly energetic for this early in the morning.

"Yeah, I just transferred in from Malaysia," the elder says, shaking his hand, "I'm Jisung, I'm a second year"

"Oh, I heard there was a second year transferring, that's good, Well, if you need anything, I'm happy to help, even if I'm a first year." They smiled a contagious smile, "I can also introduce you to the second year class president. Well, this is me, I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks" Jisung says, waving at them as they walked away. "Wow he's hyper" Jisung said, more to himself than anyone else.

Finally, the door opened up to the fourth floor. Jisung quickly stepped off and, pulling his suitcase behind him, made his way quickly down the hall as he read off the numbers quietly to himself. "411, 412, 413,414, aha 415!" Jisung smiled to himself slightly as he pulled out the key he had been given to the room. Walking in, he noticed that one half of the room seemed to already be occupied, there were some different things like what seemed to be competition posters taped to the wall and the bed on that side had a black duvet placed neatly on it. "Hm.. I guess they moved someone in... Well, as long as they're quiet in the mornings" Jisung mumbles to himself before he chunks his suitcase onto the unmade bed and started to unpack. He'd have to find time to go to a store and buy a proper bedding set, but for now he had a small twin sized quilt he'd brought with him from home.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you in my room" a voice asked, making the boy jump slightly, not having expected someone to speak.


	2. One

“Who the hell are you, and why are you in my room?” A voice asked, making Jisung jump slightly as he hadn’t thought anyone were there. 

“Um.. Uh… I’m Ji-”

“You know what, nevermind, I don’t know who you are and I don’t care, get out.” The unknown grunts, glaring at Jisung. If looks could kill, the blonde would be dead. 

“This is my room too.” Jisung says, eyebrows scrunched together, “see, I have a key” he waves the small metal key from where it dangled on his keychain. 

“Again, I don’t care, get out.” Deadpans the other, pointing at the door. Jisung sighs, rolling his eyes. He pulls out a folded sheet of paper and tosses it in the boy’s general direction before going back to unpacking his luggage. It was honestly too early to deal with someone so grouchy. The other sighed, “fine, you can stay. For now. But I  _ will _ get you moved to a different room. I don’t do roommates.” 

“Well, I’m Han Jisung by the way. What’s your name?” Jisung asks, not sparing the other male a glance.

“I’m Minho. Lee Minho.” The grumpy sounding male, Minho, huffed as he plopped down on his bed. 

A few minutes later, Jisung had finally finished unpacking his single suitcase. He didn’t have much, even at home, just clothes and other necessities. The only thing he kept that was sentimental in any way was a little stuffed squirrel he got when he was younger. 

“Well, I have to go find my classes. See you whenever. Hope I don’t get lost…” Jisung said as he turned to leave the room, grabbing his bag and slipping his worn down chucks on. His class didn’t start for another thirty or forty minutes, but he had to give himself time to get lost a couple times. 

Without waiting for a word from Minho, Jisung shut the door and started his treck to his first class, a sort of music theory class but more composing songs was what the headmaster had told him. 

All he had to do was find the studio.. Easy peasy, right? Wrong. He got lost. Three times.. Then he finally spotted a familiar pink covered figure.    
  
“Jeongin!” Jisung calls out, successfully getting the younger’s attention. 

“Oh, hi Jisung-Hyung! Fancy seeing you here! Where are you headed?” Jeongin giggled, smiling so brightly Jisung swore he’d go blind from it, the braces only making the younger even cuter. 

“Yeah, I’m looking for the music studio? I’m hopelessly lost.” Jisung said shyly.

“Oh, Chan-Hyung is going there now! He can take you!” Jeongin says, pointing to the blonde standing next to him. Jisung hadn’t realized the other til now.

“Oh, hello, I’m Jisung. I’m new here.” He held out his hand for the other.

“I’m Chris, or Chan, whichever you prefer” the blonde, Chan, shakes Jisung’s hand firmly with a soft smile. “Alright, bub, I’m gonna go show Jisung to the studio, I’ll text you after class.”

“Okay, Hyungie, I’ll talk to you later,” Jeongin waves and skips off as Chan leads Jisung away.

“So I see you’ve met Jeongin, the sweet heart, they’re too cute for their own good.” Chan says, chuckling softly.

“Oh, so their pronouns are they/them? I was wondering, but I didn’t want to ask and sound rude.” Jisung says softly. 

“Well, Jeongin is genderfluid, today they lean more toward a boy, despite the cute pink clothes, and sometimes they lean more toward a girl and will dress more masculine, then there are days where they’re neither and they just wear something simple and neutral.” Chan explains, “I usually use They/Them pronouns as to not be rude, but sometimes I use gender specific pronouns when appropriate” 

“Ohh. Okay.” 

“Well, here we are” Chan says as they walk up to a smaller building made of cement. “Come on, class is about to start.”


	3. Two

Jisung’s first class, and only morning class, went by quicker than expected. He met yet another student, this one named Woojin. That is how Jisung found himself in his current position. In the school’s mass cafeteria sitting in between Jeongin and Chan with Woojin on the other side of Chan. 

“Oh! Over here!” Jeongin stood up suddenly, waving his hand in the air. An unfamiliar face walked up and took a seat beside Jeongin, “OH! Right! Jisungie-Hyung, this is Hyunjinnie-Hyung, my boyfriend!” Jeongin giggled, smile brighter than ever.

“Hi, I’m Jisung, I’m new here, I’m a second-year” Jisung says, offering the other a smile.

“Oh, I’m a third year, my name is Hyunjin, it’s nice to meet you.” Hyunjin returns the smile before beginning a conversation with Jeongin. 

“So, Jisung, what class do you have next?” Woojin, who was quietly sipping his drink, asked Jisung. 

“Oh, I don’t have any classes until later today, at 2:30 I think? It’s a dance class, then I have a math at 3:30 that thankfully is only thirty minutes long, and after that I get to go back to the dorms and sleep.” Jisung explains. 

“Oh? I have math at 3:30 too, which course are you taking?” Woojin asks, head tilted slightly.

“Calculus one,” Jisung says, “but next semester I have to take trig,” he groans slightly.

“Well we’ll have math together first semester, but second semester I’m switching to a science because I’ll have all my math credits.”

Jisung nods, taking another bite of his sad lunch of limp, kinda soggy salad before pushing the plate away. He pulled out his phone and got on instagram, scrolling through for a little bit he noticed that his internet friend had posted a photo. He quickly commented ‘Minnie, you should message me back before I hurt you (°言°怒)’ 

He received a quick reply of ‘I did, check your dm you dummy ｍ９(´Д｀*)You’re an idiot.’ 

Jisung shook his head, looking at the time. It was almost time for his next class to start, so he got up. “I’ll go first, my class starts soon.” 

“Alright, it’s in the same building as the last class, the room across the hall.” Chan says, waving goodbye to the other. Jisung nods before he starts walking away.

Jisung pulls out his phone yet again and goes to check and see if he had really gotten a message. He had, in fact. It read ‘I just woke up a while ago, heading to class’ followed by a more recent one that said ‘in class won’t really be able to reply much’

Jisung, as he walked quickly, typed a reply ‘Have fun minnie, don’t die of boredom!’

A reply came quickly, reading ‘This is my fun class though, so don’t worry I won’t. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ’

Jisung hadn’t time to reply because he was about to enter the classroom now. Just as he came up on the door, Jisung could hear music start playing. The tempo fast but smooth and sensual. Quietly opening the door, Jisung slipped in to find a group of three boys dancing, hitting every beat and not missing a step. Not wanting to disturb them, Jisung quietly sat down beside the door and watched them, quickly recognizing one of them as his roommate Minho. The way the three moved together was amazing, but Jisung couldn’t help but stare at Minho. The way the boy moved was so mesmerizing he just couldn’t look away.

About two or three minutes later the song ended and the auto-restarted. Two of the three, one being Minho, plopped onto the ground as the third made his way to pause the music.

“O-oh, you must be the new kid.” The other sitting boy said once he noticed Jisung, “I’m Seungmin, this is Minho, and that’s Felix.” Seungmin says, pointing at the other two as he names them. 

“There’s usually a couple more people here, but they’re taking the day off because they just had competition.” Felix said as he handed Seungmin and Minho their water bottles before he sat down. “So, have you ever danced before or are you like Seungminnie here and have to learn everything as you go?” 

“Oh, I’ve danced before. I could, um, show you if you like?” Jisung suggested, to which the others quickly agreed. And so, the boy got up from his spot and plugged his phone up to the speakers, playing the song he had choreographed  [ recently ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qi4AH3_EjI&t=171s) . 

When he finally finished, two of the three on the floor were staring at him with wide eyes. Minho was just staring, face blank. Minho opened his mouth to say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the dance they did!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qi4AH3_EjI&t=171s


	4. Three

When Jisung finished dancing, he turned toward the group of three that had been sitting by the mirror watching him. Seungmin and Felix both had slightly surprised faces, while Minho looked as cold as ever with his emotionless features.

Jisung bit his lip when Minho opened his mouth to speak, not sure what to expect, “Is that self choreographed?” The older boy asked.

“Yes, and it’s still a bit of a work in progress”

“Ah, I see… It’s pretty good” Minho says, nodding slightly, “Well, you can watch us practice today, and you’ll start learning next time when everyone is here.”

“You’ll also want to bring some shorts and a tee, the AC has been acting up so it gets pretty hot in here.” Felix says as he stands back up. 

For the rest of the class, about half an hour or so, the three went through multiple dances multiple times and were tired and out of breath by the end. The three said their goodbyes to Jisung and the boy was on his way back to his dorm, hopefully to be alone for a little while. 

When he finally made it back to his dorm, Jisung instantly threw his bag down on his bed and made his way to his bathroom and plopped himself down on the floor. The blonde tried to steady his breathing, but seeing as he couldn’t he pulled out his phone to message the one person he knew would be able to help. 

‘Minnie, can you call?’ he DMs the other, receiving a quick reply.

‘Yeah, give me just a minute, I’ll call you’ the other says

‘Thank you’ Jisung didn’t receive a reply after that, only the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly hit the accept call button and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hey, what’s wrong sweets” The voice on the other line soothing to his ears, but not enough to make the negative thoughts swirling around his head stop. “It’s okay, hey, just breathe alright?”   
  
“S-Sing… please…Minnie...” Jisung manages to whisper out, his friend instantly knowing what he wanted as he started to sing a soft lullaby like tune. Jisung tried to just focus on the words that flowed out of his phone, to not focus on the thoughts running through his mind. He slowly started feeling himself stop shaking, his breathing starting to steady out. 

“There you go, bub, that’s better,” Minnie says when he stops singing and notices the other’s breathing a little more even, “Can you tell me what happened now?”

“I-I don’t really know… I was okay at the start of the class, and then I danced and I guess I was scared that they actually hated it… That the people watching thought I looked like an idiot…” 

“Hey, hey, Sunggie, calm down okay? I’m sure they thought you were amazing.” Minnie said, “You are a wonderful dancer and an even more wonderful person so don’t you ever think any different.”

“O-okay… Thank you Minnie…” Jisung said softly.

“You already know what I’m gonna ask, but what have you eaten today?” Minnie asks, tone slightly worried.

“Um… I had a little bit of salad at lunch, but that’s it…” Jisung mutters softly, afraid his friend would get angry at him for having eaten so little. 

“Alright, I need you to eat a snack at three and dinner at five or six, okay?” 

“Okay Minnie” Jisung nods, even though the other can’t see him. “Thank you for calling me… I’m sorry if I interrupted you at all.”

“No, you’re fine Sung, really, I would much rather be talking to you than in class, seriously.” The boy on the other end says, making Jisung giggle softly. “There it is, that little giggle you do when you feel better. I made you smile.”   
  
“N-no you didn’t… Shut up…” Jisung mumbles, ears turning red slightly.

“Well, I really would love to talk longer but I have to get back to class. I’ll talk to you later.” Minnie says, his slight pout evident in the way he spoke.

“Mkay, message me when you get out alright? I love ya.” Jisung said, smiling softly to himself.

“Alright, I will, love ya too bub,” Minnie said before he finally ended the call.

Jisung got up off the floor, flipping the switch to turn on the light he hadn’t bothered with earlier. His face was red and blotchy and his eyes were a little puffy so he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto his face. The water helped a bit, but his eyes still looked a little red and swollen, all he could do now is hope no one notices. 

As Jisung turned the light in the bathroom off again and walked out, the door to the dorm opened. In walked his new roommate, Minho, looking tired and as uninterested as ever. 

“I’m back, I hope you’re decent.” He says without looking up from his phone as he plopped down on his bed.

“I’m decent… Relatively…” Jisung mumbled the last part to himself as he plopped on his own bed, shoving his face into his pillow. Just as he felt as though he might be able to fall asleep, his phone dinged at him.

‘Hey, I’m out of class （*＾ワ＾*）’

‘Welcome back, I feel a lot better now btw, thanks for the help earlier…’

‘No prob Sung, that’s what friends are for right ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ’

‘What is it with you and all those kaomojis?’ 

‘I dunno, they’re cute I guess (๑꧆◡꧆๑)’

‘You’re cu|

‘You’re so weird’

‘Yeah yeah, I’m gonna go take a nap now (。-ω-)zzz…’

‘Okay, talk to you later, I guess I’ll take a nap too’

After sending that message, Jisung set his phone half beside and half under his pillow, laying on his stomach as he held his blanket close and slowly but surely fell asleep.


	5. Four

When Jisung woke up, it was to the sound of music playing just loudly enough to be heard from behind the bathroom door. The sound of the shower running accompanying the music, Jisung guessed his roommate was washing up. Sliding out of his bed, and trying not to fall as he untangled his small blanket from his legs, Jisung grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 3:10… He should go get something to snack on… But he didn’t really want to leave the dorm again. And he didn’t know what he should eat. Sitting down, and noticing the shower turning off, Jisung did what he would always do when he didn’t know what to get to eat. He messaged his online friend.

‘Heyy minnieeee, I just woke up from my nap… And I was gonna go get something to snack on… But I dunno what to get… Any ideas?’

The reply he received was almost instant, saying ‘Hmmm… How about some of those caramel rice cake things you like? They’re light but they’ll put something in your stomach until dinner’

‘Ooo~ I didn’t think about that! Thxxxx Minnieeee ❤️ Imma gonna go buy some now~’

‘Alright, Sung, message me when you get back or something okay?’

“Mkayyyyy~’

Jisung slid his phone into his pocket and grabbed his wallet from his backpack, yelling out “I’m going to the store, I’ll be back later” to Minho before he put his shoes on and walked out. Only to turn around and start going back in because he had no idea where the campus store was. Just then, Jeongin walked past him, “Oh, Jeongin, could you help me out real quick?” Jisung asks the younger.

“Oh, yeah, of course Hyung! What do you need?”   
  
“Do you know where a store nearby is? I was wanting to get some snacks before I have to go to class” Jisung says to him.

“Yeah, I was just headed there to meet with some friends, you can tag along if you want~” Jeongin giggles happily, smiling his contagious smile. 

“Sure, thanks”

“No problem Hyungie~” Jeongin gives a little thumbs up, “I’m always here to help”

And so the two were off, making their way to the store and just talking about random things.

“So I heard you’re in dance class with Seungminnie-Hyung and Felix-Hyung.” Jeongin said after a moment of silence.

“Oh, yeah, they seem nice.” Jisung said, nodding.

Most of the walk was in a comfortable silence, the two just enjoying the fresh air and nice weather. 

“How are you dealing with Minho as a roommate?” Jeongin asks after a moment, looking at Jisung.

“Oh, I mean, we don’t really cross paths much, and if we’re in the dorm together he’s usually on his phone doing whatever it is he does.” Jisung answers simply, shrugging.

“Makes sense, I just hope that maybe one day he’ll lighten up around you, from what I’ve heard he’s a really nice person, he just has a little trouble with people he doesn’t know.” Jeongin says, “Oh, sorry, I’m rambling.” Jisung notices a soft blush appear on the other’s face and he laughs slightly.

“You’re all good, I don’t mind,” Jisung was about to continue when his phone dingged, pulling it out he saw that he had received a message.

‘Hey Sung, I know you’re going to the store but like, I’m boorreeedddd T^T’

‘You’re always bored weirdo, but I doubt there’s anything I can do about it’ Jisung sends his reply then shoves his phone back into his pocket since Jeongin had voiced a soft “we’re here.”

“Thanks for walking me here, I probably would have gotten lost before I got twenty feet out of the dorms” Jisung chuckled, giving Jeongin a smile.

“It’s no problem, I promise, I don’t mind helping!” Jeongin beamed, “Well, they’re here so I gotta go, I hope you find what you need.” The younger smiled and waved as he walked away toward a group of boys.

Jisung is quick to make his way into the small store and search the isles for a simple snack. He manages to find some, a small pack of caramel rice cakes, a container of puff snacks that were meant for babies but Jisung liked them because they tasted good, and some yogurt that had pretzels and chocolate pieces that you could dump in. Making his way to the front of the store, he placed all of his items on the counter and waited patiently for the worker to ring him up, paying as soon as he was told the total and grabbing his, now bagged, snacks and speed-walking back to the dorm. Man, he hated going to the store alone and having to talk to the cashier, he was never good with people he didn’t know as a kid and it only multiplied at his older age due to the worsening of his anxiety. 

Once he made it back to the dorms, Jisung let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in, kicking off his shoes then plopping down on his bed. 

“Oh, you’re back,” Jisung heard a voice, making him jump slightly, “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Yeah, I just got back.” Jisung said quietly, his roommate nodding and going back to looking at his phone.

Jisung rolled over, opening up the package of rice cakes and munching on one as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through instagram and twitter.    


Before too long, however, Jisung got a notification from his friend.

‘Sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung, sung’

‘What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what, what’

‘I’m booorrreeedddd aggaaiiinnnnn’ 

‘Then go bother someone elseee’

‘I thought you loved me, that’s okay, I’ll go find another best friend 😞’

‘Fine. What do you wanna do?’ 

‘Let’s call or something, I miss your cute voice 😉’ 

‘Shut up and call me before I block you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finally finally finished it. I'm satisfied with this and we're finally getting somewhere with the story, trust me, even if this seems like a filler I promise this is development!!
> 
> these are the things he’s eating, IDK if you guys have anything like these but they’re good and someone I knew with a slight eating disorder could eat these along with the other snacks without having any problems 
> 
> i5.walmartimages.com/asr/2cec9d58-45f4-4786-bac7-ee2309464516_1.74a086cac178fbe196598dec9f566711.jpeg


End file.
